


Always One More Test (Polishipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gold was a confident man, but he felt like he could melt into the snow when he saw him standing there.





	Always One More Test (Polishipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i've trying this battle in my soulsilver game for about a month now and i will someday get it. until then, have this trash
> 
> title from [this piece of beauty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX3c8AWvGYc)

It was freezing. Gold remembers exactly the moment he was forced into the icy waters in the Lake of Rage by his shiny Gyarados and even then, that type of cold couldn’t compare to the wind and snow he was feeling right now. He took in a breath, shivering at the cold air that filled his lungs, and snuggled closer to his Typhlosion, who nuzzled back with a small growl, happy to warm his trainer.

Due to the snowstorm blaring around the tip of the mountain, Gold couldn’t see anything ahead, but he felt it in his gut that he’d finally made it. Through all the snow and dripping caves, the Sneasel’s and Piloswine’s, he stood on the same land as a trainer who’d disappeared two years ago. Taking another deep breath (causing him to angrily shiver), he stepped forward through the snow, walking up the stairs that were iced until he saw him.

Red was taller than him, two years older, and Gold couldn’t fathom how he was wearing a vest and jeans in the weather that surrounded them. He was turned away, sitting on the snow and overlooking the land below, barely visible due to the snowstorm. Gold slowly stepped over and Red flinched when the snow crunched, red eyes barely visible under his black fringe, gazing at Gold in an almost blank look.

Gold took a shaky breath, suddenly realising that this may be the hardest battle he’s ever faced. “I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, Champion Red.”

The Kantonese trainer didn’t seem to react kindly to the way he was addressed, standing harshly and making a pushing motion to Gold, motioning for him to walk backwards for a make shift field. When they were a fair distance away, he clicked his fingers and a Pikachu raced into the field, cheeks sparking as it gazed at Gold’s starter, who walked out into the field as well.

The battle was gruelling, and even though Gold got numb to the cold after Red’s Pikachu went down, he could still feel the blizzard around them getting harsher and colder, causing him to shiver more violently. It felt as though the battle could’ve gone on for days, with Gold having to almost predict the moves Red would use, who used hand signals to command his Pokémon. It gave him that much more of a challenge, not having those few more seconds to counter quickly with.

Gold’s toughest challenge was the Charizard, who was a hard target to hit as it quickly flew around the field. It’d quickly knocked out his (water), leaving his only match to be Gold’s Togekiss, raised from an egg. Ariel battle was hard to view, watching the snow cover most of the battle, until Red would clap once and a Flamethrower would light up the sky, sometimes hitting the Jubilee Pokémon and causing him to cry out.

Finally, after what felt like hours in the snow and wind, Charizard roared almost painfully as an Aura Sphere hit it once again, and the dragon crashed on the field. Togekiss slowly flew over, landing in the deep snow heavily, panting, but still conscious. He was smiling when Gold raced over (nearly tripping in the snow) and pulled the flying type into his arms, praising him quietly before returning him. When he looked up, the sight before him made him pause.

Red was in Charizard’s arms, who’s flame looked smaller than usual, as the fire-starter let out small growls with a smile. Red’s other Pokémon were surrounding him as well, chirping happily at their trainer as he seemed to hide his face, possibly out of embarrassment. Gold understands a trainer who hates to lose (he hates it too), but maybe it was the first time Red’s lost in a long time.

Gold slowly walked over, surprised and Pikachu nuzzled his leg, before speaking up. His voice was slightly hoarse from all the yelling he’d done, but it sounded well enough. “Thank you for battling me, Red.”

The opposing trainer looked up, and for the first time, they met eyes. Shimmering gold met dull red, before Red stood up finally, turning away and walking off towards the cave where all his Pokémon had climbed out of during the battle. When Gold didn’t follow, Red stopped, not turning around as he made a hand gesture towards Gold. He finally followed.

Charizard and Typhlosion made a fire, and suddenly everything was warmer, the cold from outside the cave barely being able to be felt. Red healed all their Pokémon, and as their teams played around in the cave, Red offered Gold food without a word said. They ate in silence, listening to their Pokémon as they raced around the cave, chirping happily.

Red swallowed his last bite on noodles and placed the cup down. “Why are you here.”

His voice was quiet, croaky, and Gold was taken aback by hearing him speaking for the first time for the hours they’d known each other. After though, the younger shrugged. “I mean… I battled Green for my last Kanto badge, and he said if I wanted a real battle, to find you.”

Red nodded, not saying anything more as he stood up to clean the two plastic cups. Blastoise and Lapras helped, seeming happy to do so as they squirted water over Red, who smiled and swatted them away jokingly. When he finished, he looked to the mouth of the cave before standing up and looking to the younger. “You’re staying the night.”

Gold didn’t bother arguing, just nodding his head and allowed his Typhlosion to crawl over and cuddle against him, warming him up instantly. He jumped in surprise when a thick blanket was thrown over him, and looking up, watched as Red took off his vest and hat, chucking them against a nearby rock before moving over. He sat next to Gold, grabbed the blanket, and moved under it.

Suddenly, something soft was behind him and acting as a surface to lean against, and looking up, caught eyes with Red’s Snorlax. Charizard moved over next, breathing out a puff of smoke as he crawled on Red’s side, and then Pikachu was crawling under the blanket, hiding in their warmth. Lapras had scurried over and leaned on Red’s legs, letting out a quiet chirp, but jumping when Blastoise leaned against her. Finally, Venusaur waddled over, and cuddled next to Typhlosion, rubbing his face to Gold’s legs and seeming to quickly fall asleep. Looking at Red, he met eyes with him again and gave a small smile.

Gold spoke up, voice soft without any reason. “Your Pokémon seemed to really love you.”

Red smiled slightly, and Gold was awestruck in that moment. “Your Pokémon seem to love you too.”

Looking over, Gold noticed his five other friends a little further into the cave, almost hesitant to move over, even if they bonded with Red’s Pokémon earlier. Gold smiled, “There’s enough room for five more guys, come on.”

Gold slept soundly that night.


End file.
